


Dropping Bombs

by sonofasheriff (LadyMeltintalle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeltintalle/pseuds/sonofasheriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t this where you’re supposed to ask me if it’s going to be weird for us now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alchykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchykins/gifts).



> COMPLETE CRACK. Flash fic written because of this --> **http://skyliving.sky.com/teen-wolf-videos/quick-fire-interview-teen-wolf-dylan-obrien** ... it just seemed like there was a story there that made him pull the face so. I wrote one. =)

Dylan heard Tyler walk out of the bedroom and his every footstep sounded like a hammer on the wood floor to Dylan’s slamming headache. It wasn’t the first time Dylan had looked at him this horridly bright morning. In fact, when Tyler drew out the chair across from him at the dining table and sat down, Dylan had a flash memory of waking up in Tyler’s bed instead of his own. If he felt a little less like he’d just fallen down a flight of stairs after drinking Drano, he might have worried about it. But right now all he could do is lift his head off the table and gaze bleary eyed at Tyler, who looked similarly as haggard with his hair sticking up at weird angles and mouth hanging open attractively.

“Never again,” Tyler rasped, leaning his elbows on the table and holding his head on either side.

“Which one? The Jäger bombs or the tequila shots you had like nine of?” Dylan asked, not even recognizing his own voice.

“Oh God, don’t even say the words,” Tyler said squeezing his eyes shut and putting a fist over his mouth like he was fighting off the wave of nausea. “You had more than I did.”

“Which is why my head feels like it’s been shaken - not stirred - with razor blades, rocks and angry bees in it.”

Tyler made a snorting sort of laugh and then winced, “Oh- oh God, don’t make me laugh. That’s awfully descriptive, though.”

“That’s half the fun of a hangover, getting to creatively tell everyone how wasted you got, right?”

“I mean I thought it was to be better at beer pong and get girls out of their pants, but what do I know?” Tyler said facetiously.

“I think you might need to tweak your definition of girl. Just sayin’.” Dylan remarked with a raised eyebrow, finally breaking the ice about what they both knew happened last night. Dylan couldn’t figure out why he didn’t feel any anxiety about falling in bed with a guy, a co-star even, but the morning after brought no weirdness. Maybe he’d freak out later.

Tyler’s face went from half dead to alert in a matter of moments, though, and Dylan hoped Tyler was as chill about it as he was being.

“Isn’t this where you’re supposed to ask me if it’s going to be weird for us now?” Tyler asked, not breaking eye contact with Dylan. All Dylan could do was smile.

“I’d have to remember it for it to be weird, I think,” Dylan said, with at least half honesty. He could remember Colton giving him a shot, and somehow he ended up licking the lime out of Tyler’s mouth and then they might have given people a show for a few moments involving an embarrassing amount of tongue... and Dylan could remember flashes of falling on Tyler’s bed after getting caught in his pants leg, and something about him babbling like an idiot until Tyler actually covered his mouth with his hand, and he could remember hoping that Posey was passed out in the room next door because Dylan would never live it down... and that was it. Upon waking up his detective skills lead him to believe his ass virginity was still intact, but he’d definitely had a dick in his mouth at some point because that was the weirdest morning-after flavor ever.

But he couldn’t really remember any sensation or if he’d enjoyed himself. Judging by the fact that his face was stuck in a smile even though he felt like shit was a good indication, he supposed. He was just glad Tyler couldn’t see in his head because honestly, all he kept thinking was that they really need a rematch with a little less of the staggering around drunk and a little more of the kissing. God damn, was he still drunk?

“You’re not... mad?” Tyler asked, strangely self conscious for eight in the morning after a night of hopefully mind blowing sex.  Dylan slumped back in his chair and stared at Tyler, then shook his head instead of speaking. Tyler smiled and rubbed his eyes, definitely looking a little relieved.

“What do you remember?” Dylan asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer. Tyler dropped his head and laughed nervously.

“Uh, all of it, I think.”

“No fair. All I remember is falling on your bed with my ass in the air, which made me accidently look a little too eager,” Dylan pouted uncomfortably.

“That did happen,” Tyler nodded, then looked at the ceiling, grinning like an idiot. Now it was Dylan’s turn to be self conscious.

“Oh God, what else did I do?” Tyler just shook his head, biting his lip around his smile and looking at Dylan like he was remembering the whole thing with another wave of amusement. “Tell me, you fucker!”

“You just like to talk, is all,” Tyler said vaguely, still shaking his head. Dylan dropped his head back over the back of the chair, already humiliated even though he had no idea what he’d said. Judging by the way he babbled sober, it couldn’t be good. “And bite.”

“What?” Dylan’s head snapped up, which made all the rocks, razorblades and bees bang around in his head violently, so he couldn’t really see Tyler at the moment. When his vision cleared from the searing pain, he saw Tyler draw over the neckline of his t-shirt with his middle finger, revealing huge, purple lovebites all over his collarbone and shoulder.

“Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry,” Dylan managed to say after he picked his jaw up off the floor. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw Tyler’s raised eyebrow and smirk though. “Well, if it’s any consolation, you left rug burn on my thighs. I don’t know why my legs were wrapped around your face like a vice, but I apologize for that too. God, I’m a terrible lay, aren’t I?”

Tyler shook his head, but Dylan wasn’t sure he could believe him at this point.

“I must still be drunk, because I’m about to ask you how you feel about another round. Preferably one where I can keep my mouth busy with other things besides spewing horribly embarrassing things that you’ll probably never tell me.” Dylan took a deep breath, hoping he didn’t just turn into the one night stand that tells you to call them sometime but you pitch their number as soon as they leave because _yeah right_. 

“Only if you make breakfast,” Tyler said, casual as you please, which was honestly driving a pretty hard bargain at the moment, considering Dylan could hardly stand without crying. But he wasn’t about to say no, so he groaned but nodded anyway.

“I’ll make you both breakfast if you stop talking about your hookup at the fucking crack of dawn,” an irritated, ragged voice said from somewhere in the living room. Dylan identified it as Colton, who must have passed out on the couch, but Dylan couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed now that he’d just been promised another chance. A chance at the whole sex-with-a-man thing, which is not something he thought he’d ever be happy to have happen to him twice in his life.

“I’m not sure I can eat just yet, actually. My stomach feels like it’s filled with thunder and battery acid, and a couple pissed off pit bulls,” Tyler said, holding his stomach and laying his head on the table.

“Gross. But nice analogy.”

“I learned from the best,” Tyler told the top of the table, making Dylan smile.

“How about a ginger ale to start with?”

“Spike it with some Pepto, if you don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this randomness. You can find me on tumblr under the name sonofasheriff! <3


End file.
